


How It All Began

by SammySnickerDoodles



Series: "Silent Memories" TOH Odalith AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySnickerDoodles/pseuds/SammySnickerDoodles
Summary: While working for the Emperor's Coven, Lilith gets news that she has been given an apprentice to train and sharpen the young witches skills. But what she dosen't know is that she ends up meeting a familiar face from so long ago..
Relationships: Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: "Silent Memories" TOH Odalith AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	How It All Began

_Edalyn Clawthorne, or Eda for short was wandering the halls of Hexside, a school where young witches such as herself learn to control there magic and soon join a coven to master there skills even further. While walking towards the caffeteria's doors however she could the soft whimpers of someone silently mumbling to themself, taking her off guard for a split moment it dosen't take long until she starts approching the noises. She spots a slightly older girl sitting down on the ground with her hands on her face. Eda sighed as she easily reconized the red hair and glasses laying beside the girl. "Lily?" Eda quietly asked her sister who jolted in surpise and looked slowly back up at Eda. Lilith's face was slightly damp, possibly from crying softly. "Are..You okay?"_

_Her sister was quick to snap an anwser. "I'm in no mood for your games Edalyn. Leave me alone.." Lilith mumbled as she looked away from her sibling who hadn't moved an inch. "Im not joking around Lilith. What happened this time?' Eda repeated herself in a bit more of a stricter tone when speaking to Lily who fell silent again._

_"My, lunch money was stolen.." Eda had mentioned this has happened multiple times to Lilith which made Lily feel even more misearble at this point. Eda clutched her hand, forming it into a fist in anger before approching Lilith slowly. "Who. Was. It?" Eda half way snarled like a viscious dog. Sure she would pick on Lilith and make fun of her, but nobody else could do that to her sister, especially something like this and attempt to get away with it._

_"Its the same girl as always." Lilith admitted in a embarresed tone of voice. "Odalia. Of course it had to be her.." Eda pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance once she realised who the person was that had been picking on Lilith for weeks now._ _"I'll keep that in mind." Eda said quietly, though it was obvious she was speaking more to herself rather then Lilith. "Well we can share my lunch this time, but you owe me Lilly." She teased before bringing out her hand for Lilith to grab so she could get off the ground. "Come on! We don't got all day!" Eda smiled brightly._

Lilith woke up with a splitting headache that seemed to be worsening each second she was alive. With a groan of frustsration she gently rubbed her eyes, allowing her vision to start clearing up more. It took Lilith awhile to realise where she was and thats when everything started coming togethor. She was safely in her room that had a small wanted poster pinned against her wall of someone. Edayln Clawthorne. After a quiet moment of thinking and trying to get her thoughts togethor Lilith stretched out her back a bit, receiving a small cracking noise once she did so. A yawn couldn't help but slip out of her when she finnaly decided to get up. Lilith didnt realise at the time but her navy blue hair was a complete mess, it was puffed up like a cotton ball and tangled up in so many knots you could possibly get lost in it all. When she entered the bathroom door and flicked on the lights her eyes widened at the sight of her messed up hair, not from shock but more of realising how agonizingly long it was gonna take to tame it back to its normal straight figure. Once dressed in her proper black gown and her hair was somewhat managed Lilith left the room in silence.

By the time she was starting to walk down the halls of the Emperors castle she halfway nearly tripped over someone approching her quickly. "Evening Mrs. Clawthorne." Kikimora welcomed Lilith who nodded simply as a response. "The Emperor wishes to speak with you, emidently." Kikimora went on in her calming yet commanding tone of voice.

_What did he want this time..?_

"Understood Kiki." Lilith kept her straight posture before walking past the much shorter demon with a high head. When Kikimora was _finnaly_ out of her sight Lilith sighed softly and fixed up her hair one last time. "Let's just get this over with.."

The wide doors of the emperors throne room slowly crept open as Lilith walked in and after a few steps inside the room she bowed gracefully to Emperor Belos himself. He looked downward at her with no emotion what so ever, sending several shivers going down Lilith's spine. His cold gaze continued as he spoke.

"Ah, Lilith..Perfect timing."

Lilith felt uneasy everytime he talked to her like that. His voice was deep and always made her feel so off. "Do you know why I requested to see you Lilith?" He said with a slight tilted head that seemed to have worsened Lilith's suspicions. Before she could even anwser his question however he told her himself.

"You have been granted the gift of becoming a mentor, a great responsiblity I must say." With a quick snap of his fingers a guard walked away shortly afterward and when he returned after a few minuets three figues started approching both Lilith and the Emperor. "I introduce to you, the Blights." Lilith looked down at the small girl which apperently was going to be her newest apprentice. She had bright green hair and golden eyes that stared right back at Lilith. Meanwhile the two other figues which most likely were her parents, stood hovering over there daughter that even intimidated Lilith a bit.

The one thing Lilith couldn't shake off however was how familiar they both looked, the girls father was slightly harder to remember though yet the mother..Looked far too familiar for comfort. The empty silence finnaly was broken by Lilith. "It's a pleasure to meet you three, as you probably already know I am Lilith Clawthorne." She introduced herself, her eyes constantly finding herself looking over at the other women with such a curiosity it was even starting to annoy Lilith.

_I feel like I've seen her before..But I can't seem to put my finger on it.._

"Wonderful meeting you Mrs. Clawthorne, I am Alador. This is my daughter, Amity." When Alador was speaking about the girl infront of him, who hadn't even spoken a word at the time, his grip on Amity's shoulder tightened a bit as if to force her to say something since almost emidently Amity managed to speak. "H-hello.." She studdered shly, which ended up getting a faint disappointed look from her father. 

Lilith then made eye contact with Amity's mother which made Lilith's hair stand on end. "And you are..?" Lilith awkwardly asked her which seemed to have made the other woman flintch softly as a response before quickly shaking off the reaction. "I am..Odalia." 

At this point everything seemed to have clicked inside Lilith's mind. 

_"Abomination! Rise!" Odalia shouted from across the cafeteria as a large group of purple monster like creatures stomped there way towards Edayln in a threatening manner. Eda had caused a large scene at lunch that afternoon, once she realised who was picking on her sister she tried to start a fight with Odalia which of course escalated quickly, it didn't take long for Odalia to use her abomination skills to the test and raised a army of them to defend and fight Edalyn for her. And now both siblings were trying to fight them off._

_"This plan of yours was idiotic Edayln!" Lilith scolded her sister who simply shrugged it off. "Oh calm down! It could have gone a lot worse!" Eda scoffed but almost as if right on que they noticed the abominations were suddenly loosing there interest over chasing after the two and instead focused there attention to Odalia, who was shouting insults of all kinds to try and get them to continue going after the other two._

_The abominations soon started going after Odalia, and even other students who had stuck around to watch the fight._

_Almost as soon as everybody realised that the abominations were disobeying Odalia's orders all hell seemed to have broken loose. Students rushed out of the cafeteria as quick as they could. The last ones standing in the room being Lilith, Eda, and Odalia herself._

_"A-Abominations! Obey me!" Odalia tried again to get her creations to listen to her words but they ignored every one. Seeing the chaos unfold infront of them Eda pulled at her sister's arm to try and get her to contine running. "Come on, we're getting out of here!" Lilith had every urge to run along side Edayln and get out the situation but seeing the terror in Odalia's eyes made her think twice._

_Lilith pulled her arm away from Eda's grasp. "And leave her to deal with those..Things!?" Eda looked at Lilith with a confused expression before responding with. "Yeah, pretty much."_

_With a small sigh Lilith was quick to start rushing towards Odalia and the group of abominations who was hiding behind a flipped table to try and defend herself from the creatures since she couldn't risk summoning any more of them._

_While Eda held off the abominations with a few spells, Lilith was the one to try and get Odalia to get out of the dangerous hidding spot._

_"Leave me alone! I don't want help from the likes of you!" Odalia hissed with hatred lingering in every word in her tone of voice when Lilith attempted to get closer to the other teen but she ignored it. "Do you want to get yourself hurt!? Possibly even killed!?" She yelled at Odalia like she was some sort of child being shouted at, which made Odalia frown. "Why do you even care?" She looked at her with soft eyes and spoke in a quiet voice that caught Lilith off guard for a split second. "I-"_

_"Let's go you two! I cant hold them off forever!" Eda shouted from the background that snapped Lilith out of her thoughts. Without hesitation she grabbed Odalia by the hand and pulled her up, halfway dragging her towards the exit. "Come on!" Lilith told her sister who casted one last spell at the abominations before sprinting out of the cafeteria, slamming the door closed on her way out._

_The three breathed heavily as they struggled to catch there breath. Odalia, realising she was still holding tightly onto Lilith's hand quickly pulled it away the second she noticed it, making her face glow red slightly. "That was easier then I thought." Eda said with a proud smile, making her sister roll her eyes. But before the three could do anything else they heard the sound of hard footsteps approching them. Principal Bump._

_"You three. My office. Now."_

Lilith was lost in her own mind, the memories of her childhood that were shared with Odalia flooded her head and before she even knew it, the women was walking away with her husband and child right infront of her.

Lilith had completly forgotton the events that went down that day eccept that she was now a mentor..For some reason, and had been face to face with one of her closes friends. 

Letting out an exhausted sigh Lilith continued to watch Odalia leave with dull and tired eyes before turning around herself and leaving the Emperors throne room..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first part of my Odalith AU! Please let me know if I misspelled anything or have any questions regarding the story! Next part will be published soon hopefully. Sorry if it wasn't very good btw I try to be detailed in what I write but I sometimes repeat myself ^^


End file.
